The Comeback
by metalchewbacca
Summary: Leonard Matthews has comeback only to find out things has changed. Will he manage to rise back to the top
1. The Return

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Need for Speed or any of the cars mentioned. **

Leonard Mathews, more commonly known as LeRoy was the best racer in Rockport until left. Why he left was because of his bounty. Shortly after beating Razor he became Most Wanted #1, with a bounty that high he would be crazy to stay. So he raced on the scene of Palmont. He dominated the streets. He beat Angie, Kenji, Wolf and Darius himself. Soon after, the racing scene in Palmont was shut down by the cops and it became unraceable. LeRoy managed to escape along with Nikki and found himself back in Rockport.

LeRoy Knew the streets well and he drove to the first Safehouse Mia set up for him when, he started racing. Luckily the cops didn't know about it and it was still his. LeRoy opened the door and drove his heavily modified Black Corvette Z06 inside. Inside he saw many cars from his racing days in Rosewood. His Mazda RX-8 which he won from Izzy, the tan Lexus IS300 with the skull vinyl which he won from Taz, and the blue Chevy Cobalt from when he started racing. He walked up to the blackboard with the names of the Blacklist. He crossed off Razor's name. "Done" he thought to himself. He stared at his cars for a bit, checking if they have enough gas, checking the tire pressure. Tired he walked towards a couch and lied down. He stared at the wall and saw something. He sat up and started walking towards it. It was the safe for where he kept his money. He opened it and found $30 000 inside. "Lucky no one took it" LeRoy said to himself. He thought what he could do with it. He already had his Corvette Z06 and didn't need another car. He stuffed the money in his pocket and took out his old phone. He dialled the phone.

"Hey Mia, I'm back in Rockport" he said.

"That's great, I can't talk right now, I'll meet you at the old safe house in about an hour" Mia responded.

LeRoy clicked the end button. Quickly he called Rog, he needed some new parts. After calling three times, Rog didn't pick up his phone. "Well it's been almost an hour now I guess I'll stay here" he said to himself. About ten minutes later Mia showed up in her Red Mazda RX-8.

"Hey" LeRoy said.

"Hey" Mia responded with a sigh.

"So what did I miss" LeRoy asked.

"Cross was obsessed with catching you that many of the Blacklist escaped jail. Taz, Izzy, Big Lou, Ming, Ronnie and Razor escaped" she said.

"Hold on Razor escaped" LeRoy responded in shock.

"Yes, he rose up to the top of the blacklist again" Mia said.

"So who was the blacklist #1 after I left" LeRoy asked.

"With the whole blacklist in jail, not much racers were left, the blacklist was cut from 15 to 10. Rog was #1 until Razor beat him" Mia said.

"So where's Rog" LeRoy asked. "He didn't answer any of my calls".

"During the race Razor managed to shove Rog's car into a truck, his car was totalled" Mia said sadly.

"Did Rog surv..." LeRoy started.

"Rog survived the crash, but was sent to the hospital where he spent 6 months and then thrown in jail for street racing". Mia continued.

"For how long" LeRoy asked.

"Rockport PD now has stricter laws about street racing. If your caught you can be sent to jail for a long time" Mia said. "That's what happened to Rog".

"So we're gonna break him out" LeRoy said.

"You're crazy, there's tons of security in the jail" Mia responded.

"You're still a cop aren't you, you can probably sneak him out" LeRoy said.

"And if I'm caught, I'll be in jail also" Mia responded.

"Come on we gotta get Rog out" LeRoy said. "I'm doing this with, or without you, are you in" LeRoy asked confidently.

"Fine, I'm in" Mia said.

"K, let's do this tonight at around 9:30." LeRoy said happily.

"Are you crazy you just got back and you want to break into a jail" Mia started.

"The sooner we do it the better, Rockport PD don't know I'm here yet and don't know what car I'm driving" LeRoy said.

"Fine, at 9:30 then" Mia said.

LeRoy already grabbed his keys and headed to his Corvette. He jumped inside, turned on the engine. He revved the engine making it go pretty load. He turned on the radio and Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother turned on.

"Where are you going" Mia asked.

"Need to get some gas and go to Burger King" LeRoy responded as he reversed his car out of the safehouse. LeRoy quickly accelerated his Corvette and raced to Burger King. He then slowed down remembering he can't attract any attention. He drove to Burger King and ordered the Whopper Meal. He sat in his car and ate it. While eating he heard a loud rev. "Sounds like someone's racing" LeRoy said to himself. LeRoy got up and walked towards the sidewalk. He looked over the hill waiting for the cars to emerge. Suddenly a navy Lamborghini Gallardo raced down the streets running from a few cops. "Well looks like I found a good racer" he said "To bad I can't attract any attention till we get Rog out". The driver of the Lamborghini did a nice 360° turn. The driver then swerved his car nearly hitting LeRoy who would have been ran over had he not managed to get away. The Lamborghini lightly touched the beams supporting a large donut over a donut shop. Although it was a light touch the beams started to break and seconds later the large donut fell destroying the cop cars. LeRoy watched in amazement as the driver managed to escape the cops in such a spectacular fashion. LeRoy finished his meal and drove to a nearby gas station and pumped his car. When he returned to the safehouse it was already 8:30.  
>"Almost time to leave" Mia said.<p>

"What, it's only 8:30" LeRoy said.

"Well unlike you I actually prepared for this and got someone to help us." Mia said.

Mia pointed to a tall man about 6'3 with big muscles.

"So you're LeRoy" The man said in a big voice. "Everyone around here knows who you are".

"Thanks" LeRoy said as he shook his hand. "I wasn't #1 for nothing"

"Name's Kazimir Klonowski, everyone calls me Kaz" the tall man said while shaking LeRoy's hand firmly.

"So what do you drive Kaz" asked LeRoy.

"I drive a Lamborghini" Kaz said

"A navy blue Gallardo" LeRoy asked.

"Yes, how did you know" Kaz asked.

"I saw a Navy Gallardo evading a few cops when I was a burger king" LeRoy answered "You knocked down the large donut".

"You saw that" Kaz asked.

"I'm the one who you nearly ran over before knocking over the donut" LeRoy answered.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to run over anyone" Kaz said.

"No prob, I understand the cops can be a pain" Leroy said.

"So what's the plan Mia" LeRoy asked Mia.

"Come I'll show you" Mia said. Mia took them to a room which LeRoy usually used for where he kept cars he was modifying. LeRoy saw a navy blue car, the same Kaz was driving but with heavy changes in the vinyls, which looked exactly like the vinyls the Rockport PD had.

"Looks like a Police vehicle" LeRoy said.

"That's the point" Mia said. "We're gonna use it to sneak into the jail".

"Look's nice" LeRoy said. "And then what do we do"?

"I'll pretend to arrest you and take you prisoner" Mia answered.

"Whoa isn't that risky" LeRoy asked.

"You're the one who wanted to break into the jail" Mia said.

"But, still don't we have to worry about Cross though, he's the one who wants me caught" LeRoy responded worried.

"Don't worry about Cross he's gone until Monday helping the cops in Palmont" Mia said.

"But, still even without Cross how are we gonna get me and Rog out without any guards noticing" LeRoy asked.

"Got that covered too, Kaz will distract the guards by pretending to be the new security officer who just got enrolled today and starts work at 9:00" Mia responded. No one spoke for a minute. Finally Kaz broke the silence.

"Well I better start going" Kaz said.

"Good luck" LeRoy said as Kaz left. LeRoy picked up his GPS and took a look at where they were breaking into.

"Which jail is it" LeRoy asked.

"Rog being held in the Camden jail" Mia said. LeRoy took another look at his GPS and grabbed the keys of his Corvette and got in.

"Where do you think you're going" Mia asked.

"Camden jail, that is where we're going right" LeRoy said.

"We're going in the Gallardo" Mia said "We need to be undercover". LeRoy hopped into the Lamborghini and waited for Mia to get in.

"Put these on" Mia said. She passed him a pair of handcuffs and got in the car.

"Why" LeRoy asked.

"You're under arrest remember" Mia said. She put in Kaz's keys and started the car. She turned on the radio and put on sunglasses as TNT by AC/DC went on. The Lamborghini sped away towards Camden.


	2. The Escape

The navy blue Gallardo sped towards Camden. TNT by AC/DC was playing. LeRoy watched Mia speed pass a few red lights. As a racer he was used to running pass the reds. He heard the roar of a few engines. The sound was coming closer. They were only about 300 meters away from the jail which was up on the hill. He watched as 3 cars sped down the hill. One of which was in their lane. Mia quickly switched lanes and narrowly dodged the oncoming car. No time to go after the car they were near their destination. Mia drove up to the jail and parked the Gallardo.

"Time to get out." She said. LeRoy got out of the car and waited to be escorted to the jail. He remembered what happened two years ago

****FLASHBACK****

"Get out of the car." Cross demanded. LeRoy got slowly out of his car. Cross' assistant escorted him towards the jail, holding his hand behind his back. He noticed his handcuffs were unlocked. He thought quickly he could still escape. He took a quick look around. He noticed the fence around the jail had a hole. About 10 meters away he figured Cross wouldn't have enough time to catch him. The problem was the assistant. He had less time now he needs to act fast. The assistant slackens her grip on LeRoy's hands. "Perfect." He thought to himself. LeRoy quickly brought his right elbow to her rib cage. Then he spun around and accidently elbowed her in the face. LeRoy dashed for the hole in the fence hoping to reach there in time.

"Freeze!" yelled a loud strong voice. LeRoy didn't look back but leaped under the fence. As he was halfway under the fence he could hear Cross running towards him as well as something else. He heard a loud bark.

"Shit, dogs are after me." LeRoy cursed. He got through the fence but noticed he did not escape the jail yet. There was yet another fence to cross. He took a quick look. No holes this time. He looked over the fence. "Barbed wire, great." This was going to make his escape harder. Much harder. He took another look around. If he could make it to parking booth without being caught he could escape. He sprinted towards the parking booth. He took a look back at Cross.

"Oh shit he's got a gun!" LeRoy exclaimed. LeRoy jumped into the bushes. About a second later Cross fired a missed shot. LeRoy rolled and ran passed the parking booth. Now he needed to outrun the cops and hide. Well he wasn't that far from his safehouse but on a foot run he knew he couldn't outrun a few cops. He noticed a green Nissan 350Z racing down the hill. He signalled for the car to stop. The driver slowed down and LeRoy jumped through the open window. However he mistimed his jump and landed halfway into the car. Just holding on with his hands. He fell out seconds later however the car had wide sideskirts and kept holding on.

"Drive!" LeRoy yelled to the driver. The driver accelerated fast. He went 60 km/h as LeRoy tried to get in again. LeRoy took a look back and saw Cross in his Corvette holding a pistol ready to shoot. Cross fired a shot. LeRoy saw it hit the rim of the wheel. The driver slowed down and tried to force LeRoy out. Cross fired another shot this one missed LeRoy by centimetres. The shot though hit the rear window and broke it. The driver of the Nissan took out a pocket knife and threatened to use it. LeRoy quickly decided to jump. Before jumped he hit the driver of the Nissan in the wrist, dropping the pocket knife. LeRoy took the knife and jumped.

"Shit that hurt" LeRoy said after hitting the ground. Still with the knife in hand he sprinted down the boardwalk hoping to get to his safehouse. He looked back and saw a dog racing after him. One dog. He took the pocket knife and aimed at the dog. He threw the knife in front of the dog hoping to injure it. He saw the knife hit the dog and heard it yelp. He turned around sad about what he just done. However he turned around too late. He collided with a table. He was thrown into the air and landed on his face. All was black. He woke up in his jail cell two days later. Mia helped him escape 3 days later.

****BACK TO NORMAL****

Well at least it's not like that time. Mia escorted him to the cell in the back. Then she took Rog and relocated him to the cell beside him.

"So you came back." Rog said

"Yeah, Palmont got shut down by the cops."

"And you came back to Mia."

"Yeah."

"And now you're in jail." Rog said "I told you shouldn't have trusted her." LeRoy laughed.

"I'm here to get you out."

"Don't bother. I'm not gonna race again." Rog showed him his horribly scraped right arm.

"It's not that bad." LeRoy attempted to cheer him up.

"You don't get it, they nearly amputated my arm."

"Look I'm getting you out whether you like it or not." Mia came in a few seconds later.

"These two cells are connected through an underground passage dug by the prisoners who escaped here last. No one here knows they're there, so use them to escape."

Mia left and LeRoy started quietly digging. He finally found the hole. He got in it and noticed Rog didn't even start digging. So he dug for him. After a few minutes he got into Rog's cell.

"Come on let's go." Rog didn't argue this time but just followed LeRoy. They crawled through the tunnel and got to the opening on the other side of the wall. LeRoy took a quick look around. One cop guarding the exit.

"How do we get out?" Rog asked.

"I don't know I wasn't really listening to Mia."

"So you don't have a plan for getting out."

"Well I have an idea." LeRoy started. He saw a green Nissan 350Z being hulled into the Police station. "We're gonna steal that Nissan."

"Assuming it works."

"Don't be so negative." LeRoy waited until the guards back was turned. He ran as quietly as possible and delivered an elbow to the back of the guard's head. LeRoy took the guard's tazer and stunned the other guard before he could react. He opened the door of the tow truck and tazered the driver. He then unhooked the Nissan from the tow truck. He got in the Nissan and waited for Rog.

"Hurry up." Rog got in the car. LeRoy turned on the car, put it reverse and started to press the pedal, but the car didn't move. The front wheels were popped.

"So what now?" Rog asked.

"Well the tow truck still works." LeRoy hopped out of the Nissan and got into the tow truck. Luckily the keys were still inside. He waited for Rog to get in and then sped away from the police station. Finally, they escaped. LeRoy took out his cell phone and texted Mia.

****Police Station 9:30** **

Mia looked at her cell phone. "Okay good that they got out." She thought to herself. Now it's time to leave.

"I got to go catch some street racers." She told the guards as she left for the door. Before she could out, the door slammed open and Sergeant Cross came in.

"Where is he?" Cross demanded. "Where is the #1 most wanted?"

"In the cell at the back." Mia replied. She started to worry, LeRoy already escaped Cross is going to be mad when he finds out he escaped. Cross walked to the end of the hallway. He looked into the cell only to find out that LeRoy escaped through a hole.

"You catch the most wanted man in America only to have him escaped in half an hour!" Cross yelled. "Mia this is the last time you will fail me." Cross pulled out a pistol.

BANG.


	3. The First Race

**Sorry about not publishing for a while. Wrote this chapter (well most of it) along time ago, but I thought I lost the document so I started all over. Found the document and I had to mix my ideas. While my harddrive was rebooted, I found it sometime ago and added an ending to the chapter. First time trying to write about a race, hopefully it's not too confusing**.

After stealing the Tow truck LeRoy and Rog were able to escape and get to the safehouse without any problems from the police.

**Safehouse 10:00**

Time to have some fun racing, LeRoy thought to himself as he got inside the safehouse. He couldn't wait to go and beat Razor again, and the entire blacklist along with him. So LeRoy grabbed some money from the safe and got in his Corvette ZO6.

"Where you going?" Rog asked him.

"I'm going to check out the racing scene."

"You just can't sit still, can you?" Rog asked him. LeRoy acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Want to come with me?" LeRoy asked.

"No, I told you before I'm done with racing."

"At least come and watch me race."

"No thanks"

LeRoy left without Rog. He drove to the college campus in Rosewood. There were always racers there. Sure enough he found three other racers there. LeRoy drove up to one of the cars. A lime green Dodge Viper SRT 10, with a white double stripe vinyl running from the front bumper to the back.

"What's the stakes?" LeRoy asked.

"Everyone puts down ten thousand, winner takes all. Sprint, first one to the Bus Station wins."

LeRoy thought for a minute. Risking ten thousand for a thirty thousand profit would be useful. He thought about getting that new supercharger for his Corvette. He looked at the other two racers. A solid black Lamborghini Gallardo and a metallic grey Aston Martin DB9. Both were fast cars, but his Corvette was probably faster as he did beat Darius' Audi with it.

"I'll race" LeRoy told the racer in the Viper.

"Ok, you just lost ten thousand then." The driver smirked.

"We'll see about that." LeRoy replied.

LeRoy checked his fuel gauge, half full. It was more than enough to finish the race and make it back to the safe house. He still had most of his NOS, but he'd have to refill once he got back to the safe house. Then LeRoy turned on his engine and drove up to the starting line. The Lamborghini and the DB9 were already there. The Viper drove up to the line and stopped beside LeRoy, the mirrors were almost touching. Then the girl with the flares walked up to the line. LeRoy counted down the race start.

3... 2... 1... GO!

LeRoy let go of his break and throttled the gas pedal. He then quickly shifted his gear. The first part was a straight-away. So whoever had the best acceleration and highest speed would gain the advantage here. Luckily his Corvette like most muscle cars had high acceleration, and he upgraded the engine and the turbo for more speed. Once when he measured his Corvette it went 0-60 in 3.8 seconds. Problem was that a Stock Viper goes 0-60 in 3.4 seconds, and sure enough once approaching the first turn the Dodge Viper was in first, LeRoy would have to pass him on the outside at a turn. The first turn was in a shape of a large S which goes downhill. Racers could also go through the S by driving through the fence and jumping off the walls as long as the car's suspension doesn't give in. Most racers don't risk it as it could easily total their car and end their life.

But LeRoy knew a short-cut. After the first part of the S turn there was a small alleyway, barely enough room for a car to fit through and if a driver wasn't careful enough he would be driving without a door. He found that shortcut in the circuit race against Razor. It gave him a lead by 5 seconds. Just the lead he needed to win the race. The Viper in front of him started to slow down for the upcoming turn, LeRoy let go of the gas pedal and lightly tapped the brakes and went on the outside of the Viper. The Viper lightly braked and turned hard to start drifting. This forced LeRoy to brake to avoid a collision. At the speed they were going a collision could total his car. LeRoy tailed the Viper around the first turn to the alleyway were he knew the shortcut was. He slowed down a bit to avoid the narrow walls of the alley. Once out of the alley, LeRoy turned to the right, where there was a fork in the road. To the right was the longer way around the fire station and the donut shop and to his left was the shorter way, which has only one small turn, wide streets and is basically just a long straightaway. There was just one drawback with this route; the police station was on it.

LeRoy quickly decided to take the shorter way and turned left. He looked in the rear-view mirror. The Lamborghini was about 25 meters away from him since he remembered it cut straight through the S, and the Viper was about another 10 meters behind the Gallardo. Now on that he was on a straight route LeRoy throttled his car and saw the speed go up and up. 180. 190. 200. 210. 220. 230.

LeRoy approached a small turn and let go of his gas pedal and lightly turned his steering wheel. After the turn he continued to accelerate. 220. 230. 240. His engine roared as he passed the Police Station. Just about two seconds after he passed the police station, sirens turned on. LeRoy looked in his rear-view mirror. Sure enough he saw two police cruisers behind him. He kept pushing has foot as hard as he could on the pedal as he out sped the slower police cruisers and approached the gas station.

This was it the final stretch. Right past the gas station was the bus station. Also it is the perfect place to hide from the cops. LeRoy looked at his rear-view, he saw the other three racers, with the cops far behind. He slowed down a bit and approached the empty bus station. For Rockport's only bus station it rarely ever had any people visiting. Not many people took the transit in Rockport.

He took his foot off the pedal as he was sure to win the race. He approached the station and started to press the brakes. He won the race. He put the car through the large doorway and parked in there. The cops oddly enough don't bother to look in there.

He waited a few seconds for the other racers. Sure enough the other racers appeared with the cops on their tails. The Dodge Viper was first ahead of the pack with the Lamborghini and Aston Martin trailing closely behind, and the cops closely behind them. Then a thought came into LeRoy's mind,

"How are they going to pay me?"

LeRoy watched the other racers zip past the bus station. The Viper took a hard turn to the left towards Camden, while the other two took the easier turn to the right towards Rockport, where unfortunately for them happened to be the spot where the cops hid a spike strip. LeRoy watched the Gallardo hit the spike strip full speed unaware it was there until it was too late. He was done, it was near impossible to escape cops on only your rims.

The Aston Martin noticed his friend hitting the spike strip and braked hard, but going at that high speed it was to no avail as his front tires skidded and hit the spike strip, but not his back. His luck ended there as a police cruiser rammed into his rear bumper not only sending the Aston Martin over the spike strip, but taking off most of its rear end as well.

The cops quickly surrounded the two pretty much immobile cars, arrested the drivers and drove back towards the police station.

The coast was clear he didn't have to worry about the cops for now, so he drove out of the bus station and back on to the road towards Rosewood. LeRoy now felt like a fool for forgetting to get the drivers details so he could collect his winnings later in case of a pursuit. He drove slowly and responsibly towards his safehouse to avoid any cop suspicion. He opened the garage door and slowly parked his car in the empty space.

Rog laid on the couch exactly where he was before LeRoy left. But LeRoy was certain he heard Rog shift positions when he left his car. He stared at him and listened to Rog's breathing. After a short wait LeRoy concluded that Rog's breathing was too heavy and rapid to be him actually sleeping.

"Wake up" LeRoy told Rog as he shuck him to get him to stop pretending.

"What is it" Rog replied sounding irritated.

"I won"

"You're just lucky you didn't get caught racing again"

"How did you know that the cops were involved?"

"It was on the news, I saw the Aston Martin get totalled by the cops, and the arrest. And I saw you hiding in the station"

"Thanks"

"You know that the punishment is now minimum 10 years in prison"

"We could always escape"

"You just don't get it do you LeRoy? The cops are now trying harder catch racers, and if you haven't noticed Mia and Kaz aren't back yet. Something can be wrong and you're off risking being arrested and put in prison. You're the top wanted man in case you forgot!" Rog stated rather loudly and angrily. LeRoy didn't have an answer to Rog's statement. Mia and Kaz have been gone longer than expected. But they could have simply stopped somewhere, there are plenty of reasons why they are late. LeRoy ignored the thought that something was wrong and leapt into his bed to get some sleep.

****End**

**So what do you think of the race scene? **


End file.
